


Where do we go?

by RedHeadWithaPen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Left over coding, One Shot, Peer Pressure, Potentially one sided love, References to Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithaPen/pseuds/RedHeadWithaPen
Summary: '"What do we do? Maybe we can make something entirely new?'-In other words... Steven isn't sure of his feelings, or if hers are true, they are on the cusp of that journey and discovery.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Where do we go?

  
It was time to go, everyone from his father; to three amazing mother-figures to Connie, was here to say goodbye. He gave his father a hug and the permission to move into his now vacant room. He shared an embrace with all of the crystal gems, hugging and kissing them all, sharing tears at his departure. Then there was Connie...

She held her arms out and he hugged her fondly, they swayed a little together before Connie pulled back and kissed him. Shyly he turned his head to the side so she'd kiss his cheek instead of lips. It surprised her and they both were blushing.

"Um... sorry..." He said nervously, "I gotta go..."

She was hurt but also understanding. She nodded, "Okay but be sure to call me when you arrive at the bed and breakfast?"

"Will do!" He smiled and took a step back though her hand still entwined with his, he looked down and then back at her, "Um.. Connie?"

She looked surprised and let go of his warm caring hand, she held her arm instead, "Sorry! Don't do breakfast without me!" She put on a cheery smile.

* * *

He got into his car with all his stuff packed and ready and as he finally took off and looked into the mirror back at his family. With a happy but teary smile he silently said goodbye to them all.

On the outskirts of Beach City he turned down the radio and set his sights on getting to the bed and breakfast. It was going to be a few hours drive but he was excited and looking forward to healing and spending time with someone special.

With the temple now far in the distance he pulled over and uncovered a coat that was on the passengers side of the car. Underneath was a gem that he'd bubbled earlier that week as he said his goodbyes to the diamonds.

He grabbed a hold and burst the bubble. The gem lit up instantly and hovered above him, twirling and dancing before a figure took form. Her springy arms and elastic legs were quick to reach out to him and wrap around him. He laughed and returned the hug enthusiastically even spinning a few times himself as they giggled.

When he stopped and the two looked each other in the eyes with utterly love and devotion evident, he wasted no time in kissing her sweet lips, her hands running through his beautiful curly hair. He pulled back and held her close.

"Miss me much?" She chuckled as he nodded.

He walked with her wrapped around him still to the passengers side of the car and let her limbs unwrap until she could stand, though he sat her down on the seat and kissed her forehead lightly. She saw this time that he was blushing bright red at his gestures.

He faked a little cough, "We should probably carry on..."

She wanted to reach out and pull him close again but she didn't want him feeling overwhelmed already. She could tease him plenty on the journey anyway. She put her limbs in the car and let him close the door.

He got into the drivers side and fastened both his and her seatbelt. She smiled happily and kissed his cheek gently as he leaned over to fasten her belt. It caught him by surprise but he didn't look unhappy with her kiss.

"So where we goin'?" Her hand pushed against her cheek as she asked.

He noticed and smiled, before starting the car, "It's a few hours drive but we going to a bed and breakfast. It's basically somewhere we can stay and rest for the night." He checked his mirrors and set off.

"Ahh okay..." She didn't really understand but she also didn't mind that. She looked up at him and felt her gem beaming with a warm feeling, so familiar and yet new and exciting, "I don't mind where we go y'know?" She started and he nodded, "As long as I'm with you... I'll be happy." She gently placed her hand on his.

A lost feeling that he didn't think he'd feel in a long time almost made his gem glow. He didn't plan initially for her to come with him, really, this time was to be focused on his healing and rest from looking after others.

_But... he also didn't want to be alone._

He'd spent time with her after his meltdown, just to get away from anyone in Beach City. His actions were devastating and he couldn't face that reality at the time. Spending time with Spinel meant they could laugh and joke about stuff and he really couldn't believe that he enjoyed spending time with her. So much that he'd felt an entirely new feeling blossom. Evidently Spinel felt the same.

Now they were going to spend time together and discover if these feelings are true, or left over 'coding' from when Spinel was made. As for Connie, he tried to have a talk to her about how he felt and even though she said she 'understood'. They both felt a weird pressure to be together, especially under the eye of Pearl, who firmly believed they were 'destined' to be together.

"Steven?" Spinel cut through the silence, he wasn't aware of.

He shook his head. "S-sorry! Got lost in thought..."

"That's okay... I just wanna say that..." She blushed and her finger was circling his hand before going back to holding his, "I love you."

He had to mentally swipe away the returning negative thoughts as she leaned over and rested carefully on his arm. He wanted to tell her the same but a part of him was afraid of what they may cause later in his life.

What they had together, the closeness they shared was for them both. No one knew and no one was to find out until he was ready to share it. For once he wanted to put himself first and enjoy having a not-serious relationship with someone.

"Ya don't gotta sweat about saying how you feel..." Her eyes were drooping, "I just want ya to know that I love you an' i'll always love ya..."

* * *

  
When they were on the highway and Spinel was well and truly asleep, he glanced down at her and smiled, very gently, and safely, he leaned down and kissed her once more. With a satisfied sigh he grinned and felt giddy about his new adventure, with his best friend, Spinel.

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in the same story as Drifting Alone.  
> But I imagine this could've been one of the many outcomes.  
> -  
> Short and sweet I know.. but I needed to indulge in a little fluff! :3  
> Hoping to start a longer story with these two <3  
> Let me know what ya think? ^.^/


End file.
